Night Classes
by pathtales
Summary: While Wanda gives classes in the day, Ian gives her some at night. Long one-shot about how their relationship progresses. Lemons.


I unconsciously rubbed my arm with the other as I walked absentmindedly to the bathing room. Finally back from our two week long raid and trip to one of the new human camps we were now in contact with, I needed a bath. I got there to see Melody waiting and she grinned at me.

"Hey, I waited for you." She smiled. "The boys are all in there now."

"I can tell." I grinned as I heard the playful splashes and curses from them. They started to file out soon though right as Sunny came to the bathing room as well.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

"Are they done yet?" She asked quickly.

"Just about." Mel smiled as we heard their voices getting closer. "How are you?"

"Dirty." Sunny replied honestly. "But I rather enjoy the gardens. I think my calling might be a farmer."

"Jeb will be glad to hear that." I smiled. "You were on the flower world much longer than I and know much about it."

"Thank you." She smiled at the compliment. Just then the boys walked out.

"Hey there bright eyes." Kyle grinned when he saw Sunny. He went to kiss her, but she backed away.

"No, you just got clean." She protested, but he laughed and closed the distance to kiss her soundly. It was still odd to see him so ... pleasant.

"Get a room Kyle." Jared hollered good natured.

"I plan on it." Kyle hollered back as he and a blushing Sunny left.

"I'll see you in our room later." Jared smirked at Mel who kicked him. "Ow!"

"Much later, I haven't had alone time with Wanda in ages." She smirked.

"I'll wait until we're both clean to try and kiss you." Ian chuckled. "I'll se you later, enjoy girl time."

Mel immediately started to interrogate me once we were alone.

"So, how are things going with you and Ian?" She smirked.

"Fine." I blushed.

"The rain has finally stopped and its the first time you two will be alone..." She continued and I blushed harder.

"We already talked about... that." I replied. "We are going to take things slow."

"Sure you are." Melody laughed. "That's what Jared and I agreed but that lasted about three days."

I quickly changed the subject and we talked at random until before I knew it we were already back in the sleeping area. She said good bye and went into her room were I knew Jared would be wait impatiently. I went to my old/new room that I would be sharing with Ian and went in as well.

"Hey." He whispered as he opened his eyes from his mattress. "Clean?"

"Yes." I smiled as I kneeled down and laid beside him.

"Good." And he kissed me softly. I sighed in pleasure as he increased the intensity. He rolled me on top of him and allowed me to control the kiss. It was nice. Butterflies seemed to fill my stomach as I boldly tugged his bottom lip with my teeth. Growling, he flipped me over and pinned me down, kissing me hard.

That went on until we were breathless, it felt like hours, and he pulled away gently.

"Slow." He panted. "I promised we can take it slow. It's late and we are tired. But for future reference whenever you're ready to go further, just say so."

"I will." I agreed. We shifted so that my back was pressed against his chest and he was snoring in less than a minute. I smiled happily.

I loved Ian. I loved being able to think it. I might miss Melody in my head but I liked having just my own thoughts. And, well, emotions.

I thought back on the past few months. It was odd becoming separate from Melody and having people accept me. Well, most people. I didn't care though; I had Ian.

In a rare moment alone we had been able to talk about what it would mean if I shared his room again. He was willing to go slow and we discussed the finer points on what progress meant. He had to go "take a cold shower" after words which had made me blush in understanding.

After that we had no true alone time. We were either on raids or with everyone in the rec room. I had realized he was alway asking about my lives when I knew nothing of his one. He claimed my story was more interesting, but we had come to an agreement. He would answer my questions at night if I allowed him to ask questions during dinner with everyone else.

I smiled, glad I had finally gotten to learn about who he was before the invasion and what his passions were. He had romantically claimed I was his greatest passion yet, but I was sure only because this body had a habit of giggling. I giggled now even thinking about it, but settled into a deep sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next night was much nicer because we were fully rested and back to normal. We kissed, slow at first and then it grew until I felt I needed... More.

"Ian." I meant to say, but it came out as a moan. He growled at the sound and kissed me more fiercely, but I broke away slightly. "I am ready for... More." He nodded, knowing I meant it, and slowly started to kiss past my lips and sucked in my neck. I whimpered at the sensation as his hands wandered only slightly up my shirt to my stomach. I mimicked his actions and felt his abdomen and was not surprised with how toned it was. As his mouth found mine again I decided to try kissing down his neck and I could feel him gasping for air.

"Wanderer." His groaned as he pulled back slightly. "We need to stop. Or, well I do."

"I'm sorry." I blushed in understanding.

"No, don't be sorry." He kissed me ruffly. "Never be sorry about what you do to me."

I nodded as we went back to our normal sleeping positions, but I felt something hard against my lower back that made me blush again.

"Do you need to ..." I thought of the phrase. "Take care of it."

"I couldn't." He groaned sadly. "This is the only place private enough and I won't do it in front of you. At least not yet."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll sleep it off." He growled and the conversation was over.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next night things had gotten where they were before but I knew yet again I needed more.

"Ian." I moaned, but this time he understood the meaning. He kissed me as his hands went further up my torso and he felt the underside of my breasts. I moaned in pleasure as he took them in both of his rough, yet gentle hands. His thumbs found the tips of my nipples and rubbed small circles that made me gasp in pleasure. In response I simply felt the muscles of his upper body in appreciation. His hands wound to my back, pulling me in close and kissed me softly. I knew that meant we needed to stop for him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

They next night when I moaned his name he pulled away from my breasts and took off his shirt. I mimicked his actions and appreciated his form, though he took off his shirt often, but he was looking at my form for the first time. I blushed as he stared.

"Perfect." He muttered before kissing me soundly, pushing our bodies together. Skin on skin just felt right and I loved it. We kissed like this until we both felt too exhausted to continue.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next night our shirts were the first to come off as we began to kiss. This time when Ian trailed kisses along my neck he did not stop as he went all the way down to my breast. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he sucked and teased it as I moaned. I felt dizzy and elated as he moved his attention to the next one and I felt as though I was close to something. He came back up before I could find it and kissed me again before we settled together.

"Ian?" I asked, and he grumbled. I told him about what I had felt and he was quiet.

"Tomorrow night when we take it up a bit, I swear you will find it." He promised. I realized then what I had been close to and blushed. That night Ian took a long bathroom break and I knew why.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We progressed like every night to where we had gotten before, but Ian broke off slowly.

"Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded. He kissed me as his hands slowly went from my knee up my thigh and he cupped my most private area. I gasp in delight as his fingers slowly, agonizingly so, messaged around the top of my folds. The spark of pleasure that went through me made me nearly scream and Ian had to cover my mouth with his to stifle the scream. As he messaged, he dipped one finger into me. He slowly moved in in and out as I cried out and his pace quickened.

Suddenly I felt it. I knew what is was as I rode the pleasure it presented. "Ian." Was all I could moan.

"Oh Wanderer!" He gasp. I opened my eyes after I had finally stopped shaking and found his eyes shut and he was also breathing heavily. I blushed as he got up and changed his pants.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next night we took our shirts off immediately again as we started to kiss. It was passionate and intense. Perfect. His hand trailed my body as I mimicked his actions. I gasps as he clasped by breasts, but when he started to kiss down my neck he did not stop at them. He kissed lightly down my stomach and stopped at my belly button.

"Ian." I moaned, wondering what he was doing and why he had stopped at the same time. He looked up at me and smirked at my expression.

"This time I'm going to make you come a different way." He told me. "Now that I've seen you come I can keep myself from it, but I am certainly going to have to go use the bathroom after this. But I won't do it unless you want me too."

"Ian, I want you too." I told him. Begged him. "Please."

And with that his head dipped between my legs and I had to bite my fist so I would not scream in delight. My mind was too far gone; a jumble of delights at what his tongue was doing to me. He lightly licked my... I believe the anatomy part was called the clitoris, slowly at first and then twirled it. Then he sucked at it and I immediately felt that I was about to come again. He nipped it lightly with his teeth and I was gone. His hands held my thighs down as I bucked, but he would not stop. As I came off my high I felt that I was going up again. He licked and sucked fiercer this time, then he started to kiss back up to my breast and sucked on a nipple roughly as his thumb pressed on that amazing spot as he entered one, then slipped in a second finger. I went from one to two orgasms in a row.

Breathing heavily he kissed me slowly and I grinned like a fool.

"I'll be back in a bit." He murmured as he kissed me on the top of the head and went to get up but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I pulled him back to me and kissed him. "You have been so wonderful and that was the most incredible thing in all my lives." I whispered to him. "You mentioned when we talked about this there is a similar way girls can do that for boys."

"No." Ian shook his head. "I would never ask you for that, at least not yet. As far as we've gotten, that's still a bit further."

"But is there something I can do?" I pleaded. "There were steps for ... that. Why not for this?"

"I love you." Ian said after a short pause and kissed me hard. I took it to mean he knew I wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled back and thought. "Here is the steps. Tonight I will... finish next to you, and you can kiss me. Tomorrow I was going to ask you if you wanted to touch me anyway, so we can progress that way. If you want to put your mouth to me you can, but you don't have to. It would be nice in the future, but you don't have to now. Afterwords we will have progressed as far as you can with out sex."

"Then we shall continue." I blushed. "I am happy at this pace and I know I will be ready for sex in that time line. Like you said, we can have sex and then experiment from there. I'm excited for that."

"Wanderer." He growled as he kissed me fiercely. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Yes." I smiled smuggly. "The same thing you do to me." He got up and grabbed an old sock before coming to lay down next to me again. He put it in his pants and I blushed before he kissed me again. It was hot and passionate; just like everything we do. It was ... exciting I decided. I kissed him and sucked and nipped at his neck as he ... took care of him self.

"Wanderer." He cried out as he finished. He threw the sock at some corner and held me close. This time we held each other chest to chest as we fell into a deep sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The next night I was excited to finally see him. Feel him. Our clothes came off quickly as we both had skipped game night, to knowing stares, making me nacked and he only had his boxers on. After what seemed like hours of just kissing, which I loved itself, I felt the familiar hardness and went to grab him. He pulled my had away and shook his head though.

"Not yet." He growled. "I want you to come first. He roughly pinned me down as he kissed me furiously, his hand working its way to my folds. By the third night he had already mastered my body as he thumbed my intimate parts perfectly. In minutes I was a pool of jelly in his hands, writhing in pleasure.

"Now?" I asked when I finally could talk. He chuckled and nodded. He turned us over so we were laying down facing each other. He kissed my slowly, tenderly. He took one of my hands and slowly moved it to the outside of his boxers. My heart jumped a little as I rubbed him and I knew we both needed more. My other hand clasped his hair hard so he could not move and I pulled on his boxers with the other. Either realizing I wouldn't let him struggle or him having no will too, he shook them off and I peaked down.

I gasped when I saw him. Physically of what I knew about men, I knew he was technically a bit bigger than average. Seven inches long and thick, it seemed huge seeing it for the first time. Even years later I would still find him large. I ran my fingers over it as he hitched his breath. Encouraged, I kissed him as I grasped it firmly and started to stroke it slowly, but started to quicken my pace. He grunted and through his head back and I could help but feel turned on for even doing that to him. Suddenly I had a primal instinct to out my mouth to it like he had for me. I slowed my pace and kissed him softly.

"I would like to taste you." I murmured. He growled and looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" He panted. "I'd never make you."

"I know." I nodded. He grunted again and stood up, pulling me up with him. He went over to the one comfy chair and sat down, and I instinctively straddled him.

Neither of us had expected me to do this and the primal nature of it had us kissing passionately. My hands grasped his hair and neck as his weaves around my waist. I rolled my hips against his and I shuddered in delight of him pressed against my folds.

"Not tonight." He panted suddenly as he pulled away. "But I have to defiantly remember that we need to try this position later. Did you still want to... Taste me?" He asked, deciding it was the better of two evils.

"Yes." I panted as well. "Tell me what to do."

"Well, it's more comfortable for both of us if I'm sitting and you kneel on the floor." He panted again, trying to restrain himself.

"Like this?" I asked as I followed direction.

"Yeah." He breathed and closed his eyes. "Just do what feels right."

I nodded, liking that I had control. I grasped him again and explored him before I brought my lips to his tip. I kissed it as he hissed, which my body told me was a good thing. I widened my lips around him as I suddenly just knew what to do. I sucked lightly, wrapping my tongue around him as used one hand to work the part I could not put in my mouth. His fingers wove into my hair, and he could only gasp out "yes!" or grunt in pleasure. I increased my pace, switching things I did with my mouth and I lost track of time.

"Wanderer!" Ian shouted. "I'm going to... you need to stop so I can..."

"I know what will happen." I panted as I went back. I think Ian tried to find the will to pull away, but I celebrated as I realized I was too ... dare I say sexy? I was to sexy for him to pull away.

Suddenly he shot into my mouth and while it shocked me, I attempted to keep it in my mouth. I pulled away and wiped my mouth as he caught his breath. He suddenly glared at me.

"Did you just swallow?" He demanded. I nodded and he pounced me onto to floor, kissing me ruffly.

"You are the most amazing women I have ever met." He declared. He picked me up and gently laid me on our mattress and we fell into a deep sleep.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We awoke the next morning to a knock on our door.

"Ian?" Came melody's voice. "Wanda?"

"Yeah?" Ian answered sleepily.

"You two missed breakfast and-" she stopped as she opened the door to see us both undressed and still in each others arms.

"We are taking a sick day." Ian growled. "Much like the sick week you and Jared had when you had control of your body back."

"Got it!" Melody beamed at us. She closed the door muttering "its about damn time."

"I guess we have the day off." I giggled as he kissed me. I kissed him right back and pulled away slightly. "Ian, I want to go all the way. Please, I don't think I can last longer."

"I don't think I can either." He breathed. He immediately started to 'get me wet' as he called it and I certainly was. I had come once and cried his name and he warmed me up again. His hardness was suddenly against my folds and he kissed me hard. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he pushed himself into me in one swift motion. I gasp at the pain and he kissed my tears muttering words of love and adoration. He stayed perfectly still until the pain started to leave.

"Ian." I moaned as it started to feel good. He moved, slowly at first, then picked up the pace, hitting my insides in just the right spots. I moaned as I felt myself rising and I knew I was close. "Ian!" I screamed.

"Wanderer!" He moans equaled mine as we came at the same time. Panting, he gently pulled out and held me close. "I live you."

"I love you too." I panted.

The rest of the day was a mixture of naps and sex. He was on top again, then I was. I liked that. I was on top a second time, but he sat up that time and seemed to get an even better angel. We got hungry and meat to get dressed, but it ended up with him taking me against the wall. We nearly got dressed only to undress again as we tried it on the chair. It wasn't until dinner time we finally made it out of our room.

"No wonder you two took the day off." Kyle smirked as everyone simply stared at us. "You both look exhausted."

"It's all the night classes I've been giving her." Ian winked as I blushed. Melody and Jared both laughed as Kyle and Jaime grimaced.

"Enough of that." Jeb scowled. "You two better be ready to work by the end of the week!"

"Will do boss!" Ian smiled cheekily. I blushed again and we all settled into a new routine that just felt perfect.


End file.
